Various types of electric vehicles or power systems draw power from a battery bank or direct current source (e.g., photovoltaic cells, fuel cells, capacitors). Direct current from the battery is fed into an inverter to generate alternating current, which is received by an electric machine or power grid. An error may develop between the demand (reference) and output, commonly referred to as steady-state error. A controller may be used to ensure the output tracks the reference such that the steady-state error is as close to zero as possible. Numerous strategies have been implemented to reduce steady-state error, but generally have drawbacks. The drawbacks may be related to the amount of processing required to control the signal or limited degrees of freedom to properly tune the control system transfer functions.